


fanart for "Ain't No Grave" by spitandvinegar

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: miscellaneous doodles inspired by this 'verse.





	fanart for "Ain't No Grave" by spitandvinegar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



Christmas:  


Mikey and Lily:  


Sam and Claire:  


Soviet!Winter Soldier on a Chinese Train:  
  
(for <https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/spitandvinegar/136868151448>)


End file.
